


Bee Keychains

by marvel_jackson_witch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_jackson_witch/pseuds/marvel_jackson_witch
Summary: What if tubbo wasn't killed during the festival, and schlatt came to a realization about something..
Kudos: 20





	Bee Keychains

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i saw a tiktok about this overall concept so i put my own spin on it! this is my first time writing something for the dream smp and it may not completely stick to the canon storyline, and if the people wish there to be a part two,, it will happen!  
> (i wrote this at like 3 am so i will go over any mistakes later)  
> hope u enjoy :)

“Tubbo, I am going to have you arrested for the time being, under the suspicion that you are coordinating an attack against me with fugitives.” Schlatt says as Tubbo lies on the ground before him, slowly drifting out of consciousness due to Technoblade's strike. 

“I did not do anything Schlatt you have to, please wait-,” unable to finish his sentence, Tubbo goes limp and Schlatt shrugs. He then turns to Technoblade and motions for him to gather Tubbo and lead him down to the cells closest to Lmanburg so he can get investigated. Most of the people stood there in shock of what had just happened, so Schlatt then made his way to the microphone on the podium.

“And if any of you want to end up like your model citizen over there,” Schlatt barks into the mic, pointing in the direction of where Technoblade was walking. “I recommend you search for Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot so we can have some proper executions.” Aside from Dream, the others all slowly made their way out of the festival area to search around Lmanburg in an attempt to not give Schlatt a reason to make any more rash decisions. However as Schlatt started to make his way down from the podium, something shiny on the floor caught his eye as it glistened against the blood stained cobblestone. Intrigued, Schlatt reaches down and sees that it is a small be keychain, most likely dropped by Tubbo. Just as Schlatt goes to toss the small item off the podium, a memory from the dark corners of his mind comes forward, a memory that was hidden in order not to be tainted by the horror that Schlatt is now.

(flashback)  
“Look dad! Look at the bee,” a young boy with a bright smile says as he holds out a small stuffed animal for Schlatt to see. Letting out a small chuckle, Schlatt leans down and pats the boy on his head.  
“Sorry buddy, but I think that bee might be just a little out of our price range,” the boy’s smile slightly dims as he looks down at the stuffed animal.  
“So no bee?”  
“Not exactly,” Schlatt pulls a pair of something out of his pocket and hands one of the items to the child. “These little keychains have bees on them too! And since there are two now we can match!” Hoping the boy isn’t too disappointed, Schlatt goes to look the child in the eyes and sees that the young boy is smiling even brighter than before.  
“This bee looks even cooler, and the two bee’s can be friends as well so make sure that you always have yours with you so they never miss each other,” the small boy goes and hugs Schlatt, and Schlatt returns the embrace. “Thanks dad,” the boy says, his voice slightly muffled as he continues to hug Schlatt.  
“No problem Tubbo, glad you like it kid.”  
(end of flashback)

Schlatt almost drops the keychain in shock of the memory that had just revealed itself after hiding for so long. There were so many questions that he had. Tubbo was his son? He used to have a wholesome relationship with the kid he almost assasinated? Schlatt pauses and comes to a horrifying realization. Does Tubbo know that Schlatt is his father? After all the horrible things that Schlatt has done to him, and all the things he made Tubbo do, this entire time Tubbo might have known that they were family. The thought made Schlatt sick as he started to walk in the direction of where Technoblade went, only to be stopped by Dream.

“How are you feeling, I mean you almost just killed your protege and all-,” Dream pauses as he sees Schlatt’s pale face. “Are you okay Schlatt? You look like you're going to be sick.” Schlatt turns to Dream and stares directly at his mask.

“Did you- did you know that Tubbo was my son? Did you just sit there and watch as I almost killed my son!?” Schlatt said, getting angrier as he realised that Dream probably knew this entire time. Dream lets out a sigh as begins to answer the various questions that Schlatt had just asked.

“After all of those things happened to you Schlatt, hell even I don’t know exactly what happened to you, but during that time the fact that Tubbo is your son had buried itself so deep into a hidden corner of your mind that I’m guessing it took a physical reminder of your past relationship,” Dream motions to the keychain that Schlatt is still holding in his hand. “To remind you.” Schlatt takes a step forward towards Dream.

“How does this defend for the fact that you just stood there and watched as I-,” an onslaught of vicious thoughts started to stir in Schlatt’s mind. Memories of Schlatt yelling at Tubbo in between meetings, the harsh words that Schlatt had whispered into Tubbo’s ear each time he made a mistake, Tubbo’s distraught face as Schlatt ordered Technoblade to deliver the near death blow. “I tortured the poor kid daily, and most of the time it was in front of you! How could you let me do that to him?” Dream’s voice didn’t falter as he gave his explanation.

“If you were not able to remember that Tubbo is your son, I didn’t think you would be able to hear it. I thought that you would not be able to handle the realization, and that forcing memories of Tubbo to resurrect themselves would cause you to be unable to lead Lmanburg. I was already questioning how sane you were even before you were elected, and I didn’t want to do anything that would cause you to fall off the edge and into the pit of pure insanity.” Schlatt lets out a cold laugh as he looks down at the blood stained keychain.

“You just wanted to watch me turn into more of a monster than I already am,” fed up with the betrayal from someone he considered his comrade, Schlatt continued on the path to where the courtroom is, which has the cells inside of it. On his way in, Technoblade passes by him.

“How is he?” Schlatt says, worry slightly tinting his voice. Taken aback by the emotion that Schlatt usually suppresses, Technoblade stops instantly.

“Tubbo is going to have to stay on bed rest for a couple of days, I really did a number on him and he isn’t even awake yet either,” there were so many thoughts running through Schlatt’s mind, yet he still didn’t know what to say as he tried to prepare himself for the witnessing the aftermath of the latest horror he had just put Tubbo through. “You might finally want to give the kid a break, he barely pulled through.” Technoblade walks out of the building, leaving Schlatt to find Tubbo. After a short amount of walking, it wasn’t hard to find the only cell that was occupied. Schlatt didn’t hesitate to walk into the cell and get a closer look at Tubbo’s state. Tubbo looked pale from the blood loss, and his breathing was still slightly ragged, but he was alive. Schlatt let out a sigh of relief and pulled a chair over so he could sit next to Tubbo’s bed. After just watching Tubbo, Schlatt began to fiddle with the keychain from before. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask Tubbo, and he also had so many things that he had to apologize for. Schlatt was unable to determine if he wanted to apologize because he knew that Tubbo was his son or because he was reminded that at one point they had a relationship where Schlatt wasn’t constantly voicing various words of hatred. Even though he was overrun with thoughts, the exhaustion from the day’s events had finally hit, and Schlatt eventually slipped into sleep. 

“Schlatt, wh- what are you doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> any type of criticism/questions/compliments are always welcome :)


End file.
